Beginning Eternity
by Yaoi Must Die
Summary: A conversation on eternity—what happens after the ride on the carriage. Spoilers for the end of the second season. Lelouch/C.C.


Beginning Eternity

Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Yaoi Must Die. This is my first fanfic so please be kind to it. I would appreciate reviews so that I may improve in the future. Special thanks to my friend Graffigraphy for being my beta and convincing me to write fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters/events portrayed in this story. This is merely a fan work. No profit is made from this. If I did own Code Geass there would be no doubt that Lelouch survived.

In the midst of vast green plains, a horse-drawn carriage slowly makes its way along the country road. The carriage is driven by a person, appearing male by figure, with most of his face shrouded by his hat. The top of the carriage is loaded with hay, as well as something else. On top of the hay there is a young girl in her teens, with bright green hair tied in a ponytail going down her back, wearing a black and white country dress. She is lying on her back, using her giant orange "Cheese-kun" plushy as a pillow. Beside her there is a simple black suitcase. Sitting above her head, near the front of the carriage is an origami bird, made out of pink paper. Looking up at the blue sky, containing barely any clouds, she begins to speak.

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude." The girl then turns her orange eyes in the direction of the front of the carriage. "Not quite accurate, is it? Right, Lelouch?" Underneath the coverings he is wearing, the driver's smile can be seen.

"I guess not, C.C." The driver raises his head, revealing his violet eyes. Those eyes that could be recognized all over the world. Eyes that were supposed to be closed forever. The eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia, the Devil King.

Although that is not entirely true. The entire world saw him get stabbed through the heart by Zero. However, the man known as Lelouch Lamperouge was still very much alive.

To the world, the Devil King was killed, and the world was saved from tyranny by Zero. To Nunally, Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Kallen, Lelouch brought all the evil in the world unto himself. When he died, all the evil went with him. For that is the type of person Lelouch is. He is willing to shoulder the weight of the world, even if he suffers. Lelouch was prepared to accept this as he died by Suzaku's hands. However, there was one more weight he still had to bear. The Black King Lelouch, the man who always had a strategy, was for once not the cause of the impossible.

Geass, the power of the kings, the Code of immortality, two powers so close to each other but yet so far away. The Code gives its user immortality preventing them from aging or dying. It also allows them to make contracts with others to give those people the power of Geass. The Geass varies in effect between each user but they all get stronger over time. Once the Geass has reached its final stage, the user can receive the Code. Normally the Geass user would receive the Code from the one they made contract with, and the previous Code user would be free from immortality. However, the Code does not activate in the Geass user until they die. At this point the person loses their Geass and gains immortality. Lelouch had a slightly different experience. In the World of C. Lelouch received the Code from Charles, before he was destroyed. That Code remained dormant inside Lelouch until it activated at the time of his death. Because Lelouch received the Code from someone other than C.C., whom he made the contract with, his Geass was not nullified by the Code, thus granting Lelouch the ultimate power. Code Geass.

"That's odd," C.C. asked as she rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach, staring down over Lelouch, "Since when did you ever agree with anything I say?"

The smile on the man's face quickly disappeared as his trademark frown took its place. "Quiet, witch."

C.C. kept smiling, "If I'm a witch then you must be my warlock." She got up on her knees and hung her head over Lelouch. Lelouch turned his attention away from the road and looked up at C.C. For a few seconds they remained still. Violet and orange eyes stare into each other. At this point the carriage hits a bump in the road. C.C. falls backwards as Lelouch turns his attention back to the road after being thrown around a little. It is at this point that the young genius replies to C.C. in the most witty and clever way possible.

"Hmph," C.C. sat back up and gave a short chuckle.

"You never change, do you, Lelouch?"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked without emotion in his voice, "Besides, I thought I told you, that is not my name anymore."

The small smile that was on C.C.'s face instantly faded, "Sorry, R.R." The carriage continued on its way down the road off into the sun.

* * *

It is now night. In the middle of the grassy field sits a small white cottage. Outside of the house, the carriage sits, the horses tied to a post. Inside this house, there are only three rooms. There is a kitchen and a living room with a dinner table. Neither room has any important details. The third room is a bedroom. It is fairly small, but larger than Lelouch's room at Ashford Academy. There is also a door to a standard bathroom in the room. However, the important detail of this room is the single king sized bed, and the two people sitting on it. These people are the owners of the carriage outside, C.C. and Lelouch, or rather R.R. Lelouch had now removed the hat on his head, revealing his spiky black hair. C.C. had also undone her ponytail, allowing her long hair to flow all the way down her back. The two immortals were sitting next to each other, neither one saying a word. They had not spoken to each other since the carriage ride. Even dinner had been silent, which is incredibly odd considering the lack of pizza, which would normally cause a reaction from C.C. After what felt like an eternity to the two of them, R.R. finally spoke.

"We can't stay here for long."

"I know," C.C. replied, not making eye contact with R.R. Of course they couldn't stay there, C.C. thought, they couldn't stay anywhere. No matter where they go on Earth, it is only a matter of time before someone notices that R.R. is the supposedly deceased Lelouch vi Britannia. Even after enough time passes that the physical appearance would be seen as only coincidental, the duo's lack of aging would prevent them from staying anywhere for more than a few years. C.C. was used to this.

"This is the life of an immortal," C.C. begins, "We merely exist. For hundreds of years I have travelled across the world, unable to settle down without being branded as a witch. This is the future for the two of us, until we pass on our codes and can feel the sweet embrace of death."

"Didn't I already tell you?" R.R. interjects, "You shouldn't die like that." R.R. kept his head down, unable to look at C.C. He was starting to blush.

"That reminds me, back in the world of C., what did you mean?" C.C. asked, turning towards R.R.

_ "Watch from where you are, Lelouch." Charles says as he pulls C.C. in towards him. As C.C.'s hand approaches his chest, a bright light a bright light appears behind them._

_ "Stop! She's… She's my…" C.C.'s hand begins to shake. "Answer me, C.C. Why didn't you attempt to die with me as your replacement? You were not able to push the hell known as eternal life onto me!" Her hand shakes more as it is reaching toward the sky. "Are you pitying me, C.C.?!" C.C.'s eyes start to close. "Don't die with that kind of face. At least smile as you die! I'll make you smile, damn it! So…" C.C.'s eyes shoot open and she pushes away from Charles. _

_ "What's the meaning of this, C.C.?!" She runs to the control pedestal, freeing Shinkirou._

_ "I won't have you take away any more from me." As he says this, Lelouch types furiously. His black and gold knightmare frame fires bursts of the Hadron cannon from its wrist, destroying the stone structure around the other two._

_ "What foolishness!" The World of C. screams, and C.C. falls headfirst among the rubble. As the Shinkirou flies towards her, Lelouch shouts to her from the open cockpit._

_ "I know it, C.C.! Your Geass, your true wish!" He reaches to grab C.C. "Hey, look at me!" That was the last thing C.C. heard before losing consciousness._

"So tell me," C.C. implores, staring into R.R.'s eyes, "What is my wish?"

Staring back at C.C., R.R. replies, "Love. Your wish is to be loved." C.C.'s eyes widen as R.R. wraps his arms around her, placing one on her back and one on her head. "All your pain, all your sadness, I'll bear it all. I'll grant your wish."

C.C. finally manages to speak. "Is this another contract from you to me?" she pulls R.R. into a passionate embrace. R.R. remains silent, "Very well. I accept your contract." The two immortals turned to look into each other's eyes. They closed their eyes as their lips came together, in a long, but sweet, kiss. When the need for air arose, they separated, both blushing, acting very out of character.

"Lel—R.R." C.C. stuttered, almost forgetting his code name.

"It's okay. That name is still yours to use." C.C. was right; he could not truly abandon his name.

As she spoke, C.C. finally discovered her answer to Kallen's question. "I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, ____." C.C. began to cry when she heard this. It was her name. Lelouch had used her real name. He said it, kindly, gently, like her lover would, as she had asked over a year ago. The two sat down on the bed, holding each other tightly, not willing to let go of their reason for being alive. They kissed again with more passion this time. As they kissed deeply, C.C. fell onto her back, with Lelouch on top of her…

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. lay together in the bed, under the sheets, their clothes strewn across the floor. Both of them exhausted, they began to fall asleep. Lelouch moved closer to C.C., and wrapped his arms around her stomach. As sleep finally overtook the witch and the warlock, the same though passed through their minds.

"Maybe eternity is not so bad, if you are not alone."


End file.
